Campânula
by Kikis
Summary: ‘Dói muito mais perder quando se tem algo a ganhar, querido Edward...’ [Desafio]


_Título:_ Campânula

_Autora: _Kikis

_Par principal:_ Nenhum

_Avisos:_ Passado de Edward. Resposta do **Desafio dos 140 temas** do fórum do Mundo dos Fics (link no profile).

_Número de palavras:_ 985

_Disclaimer:_ FullMetal Alchemist e seus personagens não me pertencem e infelizmente nunca vão pertencer, não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso, apenas algumas horas de diversão :D

_Sumário:_ 'Dói muito mais perder quando se tem algo a ganhar, querido Edward...' Desafio

* * *

**1.**

_Ela sorriu para ele e arrancou da terra a última campânula da primavera, somente para enroscá-la nos cabelos em desalinho do menino. Seu riso cristalino ao ver a carranca do garoto não ecoou pelo vale, mas foi alto o bastante para alcançar os ouvidos dele e fazê-lo curvar os lábios timidamente._

_O menino sentiu as mãos delicadas tocarem suas bochechas e a respiração morna fazer cócegas em sua nuca enquanto ela falava "Você sabe qual é a diferença entre um soldado e um guerreiro, Ed?"_

_Balançou a cabeça em negativa e ela depositou um terno beijo em sua fronte._

**2.**

A dor era tão insuportável que até olhar-se no espelho era dolorido. Suas mãos tremiam – _tremiam, **tremiam**_ – e os olhos eram sempre atentos, arregalados, as íris moviam-se de um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro.

Como um relógio.

E ela estava em todo lugar.

Estava quando deixava a água escorrer pelo seu corpo e observava o pôr-do-sol. Estava quando comia seu bolo favorito, via um sorriso. Estava quando a brisa de primavera traria o perfume da campânula que há tanto tempo estivera enroscada nos fios loiros.

Estava quando, no meio da madrugada, suas pálpebras se fechavam e ignorava a ardência salgada que molhava o rosto.

E ela nunca esteve tão forte quanto no dia em que lhe deram membros de metal e todos os seus nervos pareceram ser espremidos, lentamente puxados e entortados. O ar escapava de seus pulmões e recusava-se a voltar, deixando sua visão embaçada e o corpo pesado demais.

Em sua insanidade, achava que a dor lhe era merecida. E até dez minutos depois daquilo, poderia encarar seu reflexo no espelho tranqüilo, sabendo que havia sido punido o bastante. Porém, passada a satisfação que sempre era furtiva, ela voltava e sorria em sua mente, e não podia mais suportar.

Cada minuto, cada segundo. Todo o dia que nascia e morria era uma pequena tortura.

**3.**

E não adiantava dormir, pois ela lhe acompanhava em seus sonhos. De mãos dadas ou não, algumas vezes falava, outras apenas mirava-o gentilmente.

E isso apenas o fazia piorar.

"Meu Ed é um soldado ou um guerreiro?" Sussurrava com sua voz macia.

**4**.

Disseram que recuperar todos os movimentos normais com os membros de metais era difícil. E doloroso.

Mas aquela pequena dor até era bem-vinda, senão insignificante. Era bom poder andar a tarde toda e chegar em casa ao anoitecer e só pensar em quanto suas pernas estavam moles.

Uma distração.

Até olhar para a armadura e ouvir a voz animada que relatava a calma rotina e as pequenas descobertas. Então, ela voltava junto dele e ao olhar a armadura poderia vê-la com clareza, rindo baixinho.

E gritava. Tão alto que era impossível escutar.

**5.**

Conhecia casos de pessoas que se cortavam, pensava mergulhado na banheira enquanto seus dedos tocavam a navalha com a qual seu pai costumava se barbear. Ela havia a guardado.

Mas vermelho era a cor favorita dela. E vermelho estaria em seu sangue e misturar-se-ia à água e lá houvera sangue, tanto sangue que sua própria visão ficara escarlate e o suor que corria por sua pele era sangue. Lembrava-se tão claramente. O cheiro de sangue que o oprimira tanto que não conseguira respirar e havia dor. Dor. Dor. E não havia Alphonse. Alphonse estava perdido. Tinha que ir, tinha que sacrificar...

_Sacrifício_.

E a navalha caiu no chão, sem nunca ter encontrado a pele.

Tanta _bagunça_. Tanta sujeira de sangue. Estava cansado dele.

**6.**

_Ela afastou-se._

"_Que pergunta difícil, mãe..."_

"_Basta pensar um pouco." A mulher respondeu, ainda arrumando a campânula para que não caísse "O que acha mais eficiente, Ed: lutar com tudo ou nada a perder?"_

"_Quando você tem algo para qual lutar. Isso te dá forças, eu acho..." Ele respondeu, um dedo em frente aos lábios "Se não tem nada a perder..."_

"_Também não tem nada a ganhar." Sua mãe completou, o sorriso afetuoso ainda em seu rosto "E essa pessoa é a mais perigosa, porque não têm limites, meu filho. E quem tem algo a perder pode desistir de lutar, ou ficar mil vezes mais forte."_

_O menino ficou em silêncio por um segundo, e só o vento do início de outono podia ser ouvido esgueirando-se entre a relva do campo._

"_Meu Ed é um soldado ou guerreiro?"_

_O loiro piscou algumas vezes, mas não tardou a colocar uma expressão determinada no rosto e estufar o peito estreito._

"_Um guerreiro! Porque é triste demais lutar por apenas lutar... Eu tenho a mamãe, o Al, a vovó e a Winry! Tenho muito para proteger!"_

_Sua mãe riu levemente, e uma das pétalas da campânula caiu no chão sem ser notada._

"_Só que há um detalhe, meu filho..."_

**7.**

Às vezes, na solidão que a noite trazia aos seus pensamentos, Edward Elric sentia-se febril. Nessas ocasiões, andava desajeitado até o peitoril da janela e sentava-se lá. Ainda não havia acostumado-se a fazer exercícios depois de ficar um tempo inerte, por isso, suas pernas levavam leves pontadas.

Seus olhos vagavam de estrela em estrela, tão solitárias quanto ele, e procurava algo. Alguém. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa desde que não tivesse mais que acordar com membros de aço ou conversar com Al enquanto ele estava de armadura.

Voltaria para a cama quando o horizonte começava a mudar de cor, e Winry reclamaria do fato de estar sempre sonolento pelas manhãs. Seus lábios curvaram-se tão fracamente que logo retornaram a posição de quase carranca.

Nessas noites, se fechasse os olhos, ouvia o sussurro delicado de sua mãe, como uma assombração, junto ao perfume das campânulas.

'Só há um detalhe, meu filho...Dói muito mais perder quando se tem algo a ganhar, querido Edward...'

E pela primeira vez em sua vida, desejou, com todas as forças, ser um soldado.

_And the nurse will tell you lies_

_Of a Kingdom beyond the skies._

_But I'm lost within this half-world,_

_it hardly seems to matter now._

The Musical Box**, Genesis**

* * *

**N/a: Olá!**

**Pequena fanfic de FullMetal Achemist feita para o Desafio dos 140 temas do Mundo dos Fics :)! Gostei bastante de escrevê-la, apesar de ser totalmente angst.**

**Se considerarem a história digna de reviews, a autora ficaria extremamente feliz em recebê-las! Críticas são tão bem-vindas quanto elogios!**

**Beijos,**

**Kikis**


End file.
